the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2018
23:13:52 !updatelogs 23:13:53 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~73 to log page). 23:14:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:14:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:14:23 !seen Earthchanlover 23:14:25 !seenon 23:14:25 Qstlijku: !seen enabled 23:14:28 !seen Earthchanlover 23:14:28 Qstlijku: I last saw Earthchanlover 1 hour, 37 minutes and 27 seconds ago. 23:14:43 Oh yeah. 23:14:43 I forgot we had that command. 23:14:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:14:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:15:50 Alex.sapre: I last saw aiihuan 18 hours, 7 minutes and 47 seconds ago. 23:15:50 !seen aiihuan 23:15:56 18 hours wow 23:15:57 Nope! 23:16:01 More like 8 hours 23:16:05 Indeed. 23:16:09 She's so adorable. >:c 23:16:10 brb 23:16:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:16:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:16:20 KK. 23:16:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:16:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:19:47 mew' 23:19:59 No, MOH. 23:20:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:20:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:20:23 You are forbidden from mewing until the proposal is created! 23:20:37 MEW 23:20:48 Nope. 23:20:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:20:55 Meow. 23:21:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:21:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:21:30 proposal: moh cannot mew until she proposals the proposal 23:21:31 meowww 23:21:45 woof woof 23:21:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:21:52 Isn't meowing different? :P 23:21:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:21:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:22:00 Also I was thinking of "woof" as well, lol. 23:22:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:22:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:22:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:23:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:30:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:30:59 Falco and Korra! o/ 23:31:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:31:31 Uh 23:31:32 \o 23:31:35 (Robin) 23:31:38 I was gonna say something but now I forgot what 23:31:53 Never mind, I don't think it was for this chat anyway 23:31:54 lol 23:31:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:31:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:31:58 ? 23:32:25 For what? @Mess 23:32:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:32:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:32:36 Never do ? again, Golfpecks. 23:32:47 Oh does Golf do that a lot? 23:32:52 grr 23:32:54 Yes! 23:32:59 I didn't know that 23:33:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:33:01 I do it sometimes too 23:33:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:33:18 I've never seen anyone do "?" as much as he uses it, lol. 23:33:30 I knew mess was golf! 23:33:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:33:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:34:00 ? 23:34:06 see! 23:34:21 How is she Golf? 23:34:27 Other users do ? 23:34:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:34:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:34:43 @Syde they're joking 23:34:53 I know. 23:35:07 https://i.imgur.com/BIT4TTM.gif @Syde 23:35:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:35:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:35:18 I know they were joking. It would have been silly to actually believe that. 23:35:30 I got the joke. 23:35:36 I was just playing along with it. 23:35:42 Pretending not to get it. 23:35:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:35:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:35:58 Because I have a habit of being the serious one. 23:36:26 I guess because I like to question people that are joking. 23:36:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:36:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:36:49 I see. 23:37:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:37:15 lol 23:37:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:38:33 mmm mm mm 23:38:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:38:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:39:36 "Most Likely To Be Here In 10 Years - Fandyllic" 23:39:42 Yes, that's probably true. 23:39:50 lol. 23:40:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:40:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:40:07 Where is that from? 23:40:16 Pyro's FANDOM awards blog. 23:40:22 Oh 23:40:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:40:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:42:37 He headed out. 23:43:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:43:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:48:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:51:00 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 23:51:02 Ha! 23:51:09 You thought you were safe! 23:51:22 But 'tis I, 23:51:26 Downtown Freezy! 23:51:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:51:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:51:48 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 23:52:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:52:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:53:56 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat 23:56:01 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 23:56:23 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 23:57:24 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:57:29 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 23:57:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:58:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:58:07 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:58:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:58:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:58:42 FERRY!!! 23:58:48 * Downtown_Freezy hug N-Train 23:59:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:59:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:01:46 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:01:53 hhi 00:02:01 whomst is youmst 00:02:17 Welcome, Stanjeff123. 00:02:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:02:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:02:52 who r u 00:03:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:03:40 i amb ya boi 00:04:00 0___0 00:04:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:04:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:05:23 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 00:06:24 does anyone here play Fortnite or PUBG? 00:06:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:06:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:07:46 I don't play either. 00:08:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:08:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:08:26 (headbang) 00:08:31 Some middle school-high school thing, TheKorraFanatic 00:08:41 (faceslap) 00:08:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:08:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:08:53 (facepalm) 00:09:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:09:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:09:45 ? @South 00:10:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:10:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:15:47 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:15:53 Okay guys 00:16:01 Remember that trivia game show I was telling you about a few weeks ago? 00:16:07 SwagIQ 00:16:16 the one where you get money? 00:16:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:16:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:16:27 didn't you want us to join so you get $10? 00:16:40 Yeah 00:16:48 Well I just won 00:16:49 For the first time 00:16:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:16:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:16:59 Wasn't that much money though since 400 people won 00:17:02 I won $2.89 00:17:06 congrats! 00:17:09 Thanks 00:17:23 Congratulations on your 2 dollars! 00:17:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:17:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:17:47 I answered all 10 questions correctly 00:17:54 Didn't even need to rejoin after missing one 00:18:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:18:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:18:19 The last question was a pretty good one 00:18:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:18:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:18:46 Which of the following could be found in a dessert? 00:18:52 Terrazzo, Mizuame, or Nankeen 00:18:59 Anyone ever heard of any of those? 00:19:07 Never. 00:19:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:19:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:19:19 It's Mizuame, which is a Japanese thing 00:19:26 s Aiihuan might know about it 00:19:39 sDubious. 00:19:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:19:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:19:51 That one I happened to guess 00:20:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:20:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:20:34 sSo, Q is a weeaboo. 00:21:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:21:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:21:03 What does that mean? 00:21:24 It means the same thing as weeb! 00:21:24 People who like Japanese stuff. 00:21:29 Oh 00:21:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:21:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:22:26 Qstlijku: 00:22:26 Seems kinda dubious 00:22:26 (yes) 00:22:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:22:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:23:30 I posted a screenshot in the staff channel 00:24:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:24:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:24:06 Also the behavior of my test account isn't really unexpected as you said there @Korra 00:24:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:24:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:25:08 Say this there! 00:25:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:25:38 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:25:40 Nope! 00:25:44 :P 00:25:57 wb Q! O/ 00:26:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:26:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:26:41 Thanks 00:27:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:27:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:35:02 (therp) 00:35:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:35:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:51:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:56:41 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:56:45 The Demon's Light 00:56:55 The Demon's Light 00:57:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:57:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:57:24 Anyone seen that before? 00:57:38 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon's_Light?action=raw 00:57:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:57:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:58:26 Korra? 00:58:28 Syde? 00:58:52 * TheKorraFanatic checks. 00:58:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:58:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:59:28 What does the ?action=raw do? 00:59:39 Gives you just the source text 00:59:45 > conversation on CC 00:59:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:59:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:59:58 tfw when I mistake TheKanraFanatic (on Discord) for your name 00:59:59 I see. 01:00:09 And yeah, he's copying my name. 01:00:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:00:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:01:34 Weird. 01:01:36 It didn't work. 01:01:58 The third link 01:02:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:02:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:02:53 anyone wanna help me with my wiki or whatever 01:02:59 Oh. 01:03:01 I've seen that. 01:03:05 Oh 01:03:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:03:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:06:37 http://prntscr.com/ixbihw Idle squad. 01:07:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:07:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:07:21 What server is that. 01:07:41 (Censored) 01:07:53 what wiki is it korra 01:07:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:07:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:08:00 What! 01:08:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:08:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:11:33 Holy shit. 01:11:43 Corey just destroyed CC RC. 01:12:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:12:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:12:14 http://prntscr.com/ixbk5j 01:12:18 And there's more! 01:12:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:12:43 Ah, he's purging Special:UnusedFiles. 01:12:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:12:49 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:12:53 At least he botted himself 01:13:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:13:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:13:23 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 01:16:14 Here goes another unsuccessful attempt at updating the design for this meta-box. It's such a shame that it wasn't transcluded like most of the others, because I've never been able to manually change a template design from parthenon to meta-box. 01:16:37 ? 01:16:42 Nope! 01:16:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:16:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:16:57 You just repeated what I said in CCC. 01:17:02 Why? 01:17:04 Nope! 01:17:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:17:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:18:03 I typed it myself. 01:18:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:18:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:18:33 Yeah, but I still typed it up first. 01:18:41 Nope! 01:19:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:19:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:19:26 I checked the time the messages were posted, and my message was posted a minute before yours was. 01:19:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:19:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:19:53 https://i.imgur.com/BIT4TTM.gif 01:20:12 Yeah, I understand. It's a joke. 01:20:19 I'm aware. 01:20:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:20:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:24:19 C.Syde65: 01:24:19 No, I'm terribly sorry. That isn't going to do the trick. I should scrap that tactic because it's not going to work. 01:24:26 Who were you responding to?! 01:24:43 Why? 01:24:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:24:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:26:51 I wasn't responding to anyone actually. 01:27:03 It seemed like a response. 01:27:11 (therp) 01:27:12 Oh. 01:27:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:27:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:27:17 Oh. 01:27:18 Well no. 01:27:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:27:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:35:51 oh 01:36:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:36:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat01:24 C.Syde65: 01:24 No, I'm terribly sorry. That isn't going to do the trick. I should scrap that tactic because it's not going to work. 01:24 Who were you responding to?! 01:24 Why? 01:26 I wasn't responding to anyone actually. 01:27 It seemed like a response. 01:27 (therp) 01:27 Oh. 01:27 Oh. 01:27 Well no. 01:35 oh 01:53:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:53:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:04:12 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:04:56 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:05:06 ay dios mio. 02:05:13 Es un chat de staff. 02:05:15 tkf leave o/ 02:05:30 No, I'm terribly sorry. That isn't going to do the trick. I should scrap that tactic because it's not going to work. 02:05:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:05:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:06:22 No. 02:06:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:06:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:07:01 kk 02:07:26 I got braces myself today, I will have it for roughly the amount of time I left F.N.A.F.F.W 02:07:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:07:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:08:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:08:06 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:08:25 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 02:08:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:08:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:09:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:09:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:09:26 mew 02:10:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:10:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:10:03 Messenger of Heaven, 02:10:03 You aren't a cat. 02:10:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:10:07 it's spelled meow 02:10:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:10:07 head out o/ 02:10:21 True, Mew is from that chinese monster game. 02:10:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:10:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:10:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:10:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:10:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:11:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:11:39 Nope 02:11:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:11:53 It is. 02:12:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:12:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:12:20 Meow~ meow~ meow~ meow~ meow~ meow~ meow~ meow~ 02:12:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:12:26 It is? 02:12:41 Didn't know. 02:12:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:12:53 Yeah, i that chinese monster game called chimpokomon or something 02:12:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:13:26 So, this is staff-chat? 02:13:32 ye 02:13:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:13:38 with former too 02:13:46 Indeed. 02:14:03 Not quite. 02:14:31 I was informed South Ferry got braces. 02:14:37 Seems my sources were correct. 02:14:59 True, as this was said by South Ferry directly in The Demon's Light Wiki Chat. 02:15:08 tell me how long will i have these? 02:15:23 Two years! 02:15:36 tell me what is the significance of two years? 02:16:03 It is the same amount of time that you left F.N.A.F.F.W. 02:16:22 My source told me all of this. 02:16:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:17:41 wb Mess! o/ 02:18:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:18:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:18:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:18:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:18:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:19:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:31:05 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 02:35:18 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:35:19 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:54:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:54:57 Hmmm. 02:55:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:55:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:10:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:10:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:10:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:10:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:12:39 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 03:15:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:15:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:16:41 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:24:22 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:24:33 Hey Q! O/ 03:24:57 Korra PM 03:24:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:24:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:25:18 I'm aware. 03:25:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:25:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:28:48 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 03:30:17 Bob PM 03:30:47 kk 03:30:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:30:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:36:16 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 03:36:18 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:36:47 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 03:38:55 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:41:34 Gotta go now 03:41:35 Bye ]o 03:41:37 \o 03:41:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:41:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:42:47 Bye! o/ 03:43:06 Bye ]o 03:43:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:43:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:43:38 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:44:02 Hey Aiihuan 03:45:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:45:43 Who? 03:45:46 I did, Q. 03:45:53 Ah. 03:45:56 I must attack. 03:45:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:45:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:46:19 Nah. c: 03:46:36 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:46:38 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:46:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:46:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:48:02 So, apparently Tastumaki is offline. 03:48:10 Who? 03:48:17 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:48:19 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:48:19 The Discord bot. 03:48:23 Oh 03:48:30 KK. 03:48:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:48:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat04:09 Enjoy. c: 04:10 They'll probably start to colonize each other, lol. 04:33 Hm 04:34 wb Mess! o/ 04:40 Gtg, bye. 04:40 Aii is in charge. <3 04:40 o/ 04:40 Bai! o/ 04:42 bye bye night night 04:42 Bye! o/ 04:45 Farewell 03:51:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:51:43 What! 03:51:53 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:51:54 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:51:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:52:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:52:45 wb Mess! o/ 03:53:03 Explain, Korra. > . > 03:53:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:53:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:53:21 What did I do to be called "weeb". > . >>> 03:53:45 Wtf did that one person in DDLCWS do? 03:53:52 Ikr, lol. 03:53:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:53:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:54:05 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 03:54:20 Next time, tell me! 03:54:27 Okay. c:< 03:54:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:54:48 C:< 03:54:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:59:42 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:59:43 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:00:13 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:01:00 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:01:04 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:01:07 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:02:16 Wb. 04:02:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:02:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:04:45 Every time I look away, one of the users in DDLCWS end up doing something. > . > 04:05:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:05:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:05:10 Same happened with me on CCC all the time, lol. ; - ; 04:05:31 Like, few moments my attention goes somewhere else, and I see CCC on fire when I come back. 04:05:34 ; - ; 04:05:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:05:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:09:22 And it's quite there now. 04:09:34 They're probably waiting for me to look away and then start an uprising. > . > 04:09:48 Enjoy. c: 04:09:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:09:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:10:21 They'll probably start to colonize each other, lol. 04:10:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:10:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:25:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:27:26 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:27:30 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:32:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:33:36 Hm 04:34:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:34:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:34:24 wb Mess! o/ 04:34:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:34:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:40:17 Gtg, bye. 04:40:17 Aii is in charge. <3 04:40:20 o/ 04:40:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:40:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:40:59 Bai! o/ 04:41:09 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:41:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:41:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:41:44 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:41:52 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:42:42 bye bye night night 04:42:50 Bye! o/ 04:43:07 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:43:08 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:43:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:43:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:43:48 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:45:48 Farewell 04:46:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:46:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:47:26 -!- Syde BOT has joined Special:Chat 04:49:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 04:49:46 /announce has been banned by .04:34 wb Mess! o/ 04:40 Gtg, bye. 04:40 Aii is in charge. <3 04:40 o/ 04:40 Bai! o/ 04:42 bye bye night night 04:42 Bye! o/ 04:45 Farewell 04:49 /announce has been banned by . 04:58 Syde BOT will leave for a bit. 04:58 Since Slendy isn't leaving yet. 08:05 Hames! o/ 08:06 o/ 08:06 how r u 08:09 Much better than yesterday. 08:12 why, what happened yesterday 08:13 Oh, someone just removed me from their Discord friends list and blocked me, even after they said they wouldn't do it again, so I've lost my trust in them. 08:13 aww im sorry bud :( 08:13 08:15 Yeah, it's fine. I guess they weren't someone worthy of my trust anyway. Even though they seemed like they were. 08:17 was it anyone i know 08:18 Probably not. It was someone that's left Wikia. And since they left Wikia, they've kept a pretty low profile. 08:20 oh 11:44 hey Alex (Robin) 11:51 hey Korra (Robin) 11:56 Hi. 12:44:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 12:44:23 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 12:48:44 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 12:53:00 Hi 12:53:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 12:53:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 12:59:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:03:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:06:28 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:11:49 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:12:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 13:14:38 :c 13:15:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:15:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:15:07 rip 13:15:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:15:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:30:18 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:47:38 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 13:47:54 Boo 13:48:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:48:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:01:22 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:01:53 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 14:05:42 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 14:05:50 @mess hello sis 14:06:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:06:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:41:57 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:55:40 -!- Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate has joined Special:Chat 14:56:09 -!- Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate has left Special:Chat 15:15:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:18:54 -!- DahlElite22 has joined Special:Chat 15:19:05 anyone here? 15:19:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:19:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:20:53 hey 15:21:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:21:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:21:53 how r u? 15:22:09 good you? 15:22:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:22:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:22:26 eh 15:22:31 either good or bad 15:22:46 mainly bored -_- 15:22:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:22:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:28:24 well I'm going to lunch 15:28:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:28:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:29:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:29:09 hey (Robin) 15:29:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:29:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:31:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:47:48 mew 15:48:06 Korra says hi 15:48:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:48:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:52:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:56:20 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:39 hey 15:57:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:57:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:15:39 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 16:16:56 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:26:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:50:40 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 17:13:17 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:52 hey (Robin) 17:25:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:25:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:42:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:47:23 dead chat 17:53:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:26:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:26:55 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 20:27:00 Welcome, SlendyBot. 20:28:11 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 20:28:29 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 20:28:38 Welcome, Chase McFly.. 20:28:43 Welcome, DepryNecron. 20:28:47 Ignore the second period. 20:28:51 Good day 20:29:07 FANDOM looks so odd on my new laptop. 20:29:23 Welcome, Chase McFly... 20:29:32 Ellipses... 20:31:24 True. 20:32:59 The bad part about a new laptop is having to sign into everything again. 20:34:13 new laptop? 20:34:19 so the sound's fixed 20:34:21 nice 20:34:45 Yes, the screen on my other one died out today. 20:34:45 Which is why I haven't been here. 20:35:55 sad 20:36:10 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat 20:36:15 yo 20:36:16 I missed Aii. :[[]]( 20:36:20 me to 20:36:20 Welcome, Max-champ. 20:37:07 how ya doing 20:37:51 Yo Fly. 20:37:51 You haven't been here? 20:37:58 Didn't notice, I was at school. 20:37:58 :p 20:38:12 yo also fly 20:38:55 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 20:39:45 GTG 20:40:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:40:41 why 2 times bye 20:48:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:48:11 yo robin 20:48:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:48:31 !updatelogs 20:48:31 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~5 to log page). 20:49:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:49:01 Hey Batman (Robin) 20:49:31 indeed im batman (batman) 20:49:51 Can someone link lightshot please? 20:49:59 never 20:54:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:57:47 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:58:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:58:48 @Korra https://app.prntscr.com/en/index.html here 20:58:55 Thanks. 20:59:04 No probz 20:59:13 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 20:59:20 Hey Derpy (Robin) 20:59:31 Good day 20:59:42 hmm 21:00:41 I must begin considering sourcing rpers outside my inner circle to progress Shadows of Eden 21:00:50 but I may decide not 21:01:00 only time will tell 21:01:19 K 21:10:04 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:10:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:10:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:12:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:12:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:17:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:17:38 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 21:17:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:22:54 And now I need to sign back into Twitter, CVN, and Skype. 21:28:36 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 21:37:28 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 21:37:52 o/ 21:37:53 Just thought I'd tell you something funny 21:38:19 You know how sometimes on polls or surveys they have questions like "please select this answer to continue" 21:38:35 I think it's to stop people who just randomly pick stuff without reading the questions 21:38:36 Yeah. 21:38:42 Anyway 21:38:50 I recently saw one where they had a question 21:38:59 "Which of the following are typical desserts?" 21:39:06 And they had cake, cookies, etc. 21:39:13 The odd one out was "metal" 21:39:18 Wth? 21:39:20 I thought that was really funny for some reason 21:39:26 Lol. 21:39:36 Who would eat metal for dessert? 21:39:54 Well if it somebody selects metal then they obviously didn't read the question 21:39:57 *if somebody 21:40:22 Yeah 21:41:46 (therp) 21:41:48 -!- FanaticBot has joined Special:Chat 21:41:54 -!- FanaticBot was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 21:41:55 -!- FanaticBot has left Special:Chat 21:42:00 It works. 21:42:04 What? 21:42:08 Bye Fanbot (Robin) 21:42:10 Was testing kicking using the touch-screen. 21:42:17 Touch-screen? 21:42:47 Yeah, I got a new laptop today that's like a 2-in-1 device. 21:42:47 Laptop/tablet. 21:43:01 Has 464 GB memory space. 21:45:18 Cool 21:45:24 What brand is it? 21:45:38 Dell. 21:45:42 Cool 21:46:59 Brb. 21:48:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:53:20 thought q was aiihuan for a sec 21:53:32 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 21:54:20 Aii wouldn't be on this late! 21:56:49 or would she 22:04:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat09:39 And they had cake, cookies, etc. 09:39 The odd one out was "metal" 09:39 Wth? 09:39 I thought that was really funny for some reason 09:39 Lol. 09:39 Who would eat metal for dessert? 09:39 Well if it somebody selects metal then they obviously didn't read the question 09:39 *if somebody 09:40 Yeah 09:41 (therp) 22:12:04 hmmm 22:13:14 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 22:13:45 This is very dead today 22:14:15 Welcome, Zombie Dreemuur. 22:14:56 it is verry dead 22:15:02 Greetings, Korra. 22:20:43 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 22:38:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:38:27 Hey Slends (Robin) 22:39:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:39:47 Hey Mess (Robin) 22:40:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:40:18 MESS!! 22:40:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:40:40 yo mess 22:40:41 Yes, that is Messenger. 22:40:50 or is she mess 22:41:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:41:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:45:11 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:53:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:58:51 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 22:59:15 o/ 22:59:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:59:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:00:25 Welcome, C.Syde65. 23:00:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:00:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:10:09 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:10:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:10:09 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:10:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 28